Side Story: Devil Dragon & His Harem
by zNova1
Summary: The devil dragon is in heat and his innocence has to survive, follow the young dragon slayer in his adventures.
1. 1 Princess of destruction

_It was just a normal day for the young dragon slayer... well that's what he thought..._

As Natsu got up to wake up, he felt something heavy on his chest, he then notice crimson hair on his chest, a alerted Natsu jumped of the bed.

"Morning Natsu." The crimson haired beauty said as she winked, causing him to blush.

"W-what are you doing here?" The dragon slayer stuttered with a blush.

"I felt lonely and cold yesterday, so I slept in here." She said nonahtchantly.

Getting up from the bed, Natsu could see she was only wearing lingerie, letting his instincts take control, he walked closer as his eyes started to turn red.

The red haired princess couldn't help but get turned on, staring at his newly acquired tattoos, his sexy abs, and scars, even his light pink hair, also that red glint in his eyes, turned her on.

Snapping out of it, Natsu told rias to exit the room nicely.

 **"You handled that pretty well, dragon slayer." Said Vediga as he couldn't help but applaud him.**

"What's happening to me?" Natsu said with despair in his voice.

" **Chill out, It's just mating season." Vediga explained.**

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

" **A period of the year during which members of an animal species mate."**

"Could you speak English?" Natsu said not understanding a word he said.

 **'I forgot he was a dumbass.'** Vediga said as he couldn't help but feel sorry for the dragon slayer.

 **"So basically, your going to be feeling very strange, also you might be feeling the urge to have sex with multiple women."**

 **"Since your quite young, for these couple years, mating will be optional."**

"So I have to hold the urge till mating season is over?"

"Yes, if you can hold out till mating season ends, I'll teach you how to do a holy black dragon light mode, dark mode, and gravity mode." The dragon said with a smirk.

"Its on!" Natsu said excitedly.

 **"Also, you are also letting of this scent that's attracting them."**

"So I my innocence is a brain to a zombie and the women are the zombies."

 **"Basically, yeah."**

 **"Well you got school, so get ready." Vediga said, hurrying the young dragon slayer.**

"Ok," Natsu said as he got his clothes on, then exited the Gremory house with the dxd gang.

 **-ON THERE WAY TO KOUH ACADEMY-**

"Natsu, you look great to day, did you die your hair?" Akeno asked as she was practically rubbing herself onto Natsu.

"No, but ever since that colabiel accident, I've acquired new tattoos also, my hair has gotten lighter." Natsu said as he showed his chest, getting reactions from the girls.

(What Natsu looks like on the story cover)

(This is after all the story arcs. Also stay tuned on Devil Dragon of DXD)

'You didn't even say his name right' Issei said in his mind crying anime tears.

"Natsu your so funny." Xenovia said as she also started to rub up on Natsu.

 **"Good luck, dragneel." Vediga said as he laughed.**

 **-CLASS 3B-**

"Well guys we got dodge ball now, so hurry up get dressed." The teacher said as the male students left the class.

"Miss!" Natsu called the teacher.

"I forgot my gym clothes." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"There's only shorts in lost & found, you can wear those." The teacher said hungrily.

'Even teachers, I'm so proud of you Natsu.' Igneel cried.

"Ok, miss." Natsu said with a smile, making all the girls in the room fall in love.

 **-DODGEBALL-**

"Guys, I heard the prince of kouh is going to be shirtless."

"What really?"

The girls said.

"I wonder where Natsu is?" Issei wondered, but as soon as he said that, the sexiest person he's ever seen in his life appeared, and I'm pretty sure he kinda got a boner.

He had a man-bun pink hair, no shirt, black shorts, a muscular body, black dragonic tattoos on his left and right arm, also a END tattoo on his chest... It was indeed our favourite dragon slayer, Natsu.

"Omg, is that Natsu? He looks so sexy with his man-bun." Akeno said as she started to touch her body.

"Oh, Natsu." Rias and Xenovia with hearts in their eyes.

"W-why does Natsu have n-no shirt?" Gasper and Asia said with a huge blush on their faces.

 **"You dumbass! Do you even realize what you are doing?" Vediga screamed.**

"What are you talking about?" A confused Natsu said.

 **"Never mind." The dragon said as he realised Natsu would win if he figured out what he was doing.**

"Miss! Are you going to blow the whistle?" Natsu said as he called for the teacher.

"I'll blow you..." The teacher said as she licked her lips.

"What?"

"Oh sorry I got lost." The teacher said as she blow the whistle.

 **-WHISTLE-**

"Alright guys, defence and offense." Natsu said as he gathered them.

"Yes, boss." They said.

"Issei your with me." Natsu called.

"Yes, sir." Said Issei.

 **OFFENSE**

Natsu called as his team all grabbed a ball and threw it, getting multiple girls.

Natsu then realised what he was doing, Breast bouncing, ass jingling, sweat dripping, Natsu knew he was in the wrong area.

"Issei I cant be here." Natsu said to issei as he ran out, but the red glint in his eyes didn't go unnoticed to rias.

-IN THE STORAGE ROOM, WITH NATSU-

"I cant do this." Natsu said trying to fight of the urge.

 **"Ummm Natsu, look in the mirror." Vediga said worrying for the young dragon slayer**.

"I got fucking horns.."

 **"It looks pretty cool if you ask me." Vediga said not bothered by it.**

"True, but now is not the time." Natsu said as he started to freak out more.

"Umm, Natsu are you okay?" The crimson haired princess said as she closed the storage room door, Natsu was already fighting the urge to impregnate every female in there, now he's alone with one of the most beautiful women he knows.

"Is everything alright Natsu?" Rias said as she walked towards the dragon slayer.

What rias done just now was a big mistake, a dragon/demon in heat is the worst thing you should be around, but now she is locked into a room with the dragon.

Moving incredibly fast, the dragon slayer pounced on the crimson haired beauty.

 **END OF CHAPTER GUYS, CHAPTER 2 IS COMING IN A COUPLE DAYS. LET ME KNOW DOWN BELOW WHO I DOULD PUT IN THE HAREM, I'LL BE MAKING A HAREM POLL, BYE.**


	2. 2 Princess of destrustion pt2

"Natsu what are you doing?!" Rias said with a blush, because she couldn't help but be turned by the young dragon slayers actions.

"Rias, I've always loved you, you know." The dragon slayer whispered in her ear.

"Rias are you okay?" Akeno said as she struck Natsu with her lightning than realized he's immune to that magic.

"Akeno, come here." Natsu said as he licked his lips.

"Ummm, Natsu what is wrong with you?" Akeno said as she tripped on a ball.

Ripping of her shirt to reveal her large plump breast

"Oh yes Natsu, dominate me." Akeno said as she started to kiss Natsu.

 **"It seems like you are loosing, Natsu." Vediga said as he started to bring Natsu back to his senses.**

"Oh my god, what did I do?" Natsu said in horror.

'No don't stop!' Akeno thought.

Rias then used her chance to cage Natsu, using her power of destruction.

OCCULLT CLUB MEETING NOW!

"Did you guys hear that? It seems like rias wants us to have a club meeting" Issei said to irina and asia.

"Yeah, let's go, it might be serious." Kiba said in hurry.

"Your right!" Issei said.

 **-OCCULLT CLUB-**

"Hey what's going on?" Kiba said as he walked in.

"Also why is Natsu in a cage?" Issei wondered.

 **"Well that's because he's in mating season." Vediga spoke up.**

"What's that?" Rias wondered.

 **"Its where animals and monsters are in the season of mating."**

 **"So Natsu will have the urge to mate with many females."**

"So basically he needs to bang some females." Issei said bluntly.

 **"If his innocence can survive these couple of weeks, he will get quite the power up." Vediga explained.**

"Wow..." They said in awe.

"Also, you might of noticed his eyes turned crimson, he's letting of this sent that attracts, demons, dragons, and humans." Igneel spoke up.

"Yo what's up, Igneel." issei said excitedly.

 **"Hello, my perverted son." Igneel said to issei.**

 **"Well lets get back to this subject." Vediga said as he chuckled.**

"So this is kinda like a zombie apocalypse for Natsu?" Rias asked.

 **"Yes, basically." Igneel said.**

 **"Also, all of the girls in here have been marked as natsu's mate." Vediga said.**

"Yaaay" the girls said but noticed issei started to cry anime tears.

 **"Well I think its best for all the girls to leave this room, I don't want Natsu to go berserk again, ahaha." Igneel said to insure the safety of the girls.**

"Yes, father-in law." The girls said as the excited the room.

"Kiba, gasper, issei, keep an eye on Natsu." Igneel ordered.

'He knows my name!' Kiba thought.

 **-5 MINTUES LATER-**

"Natsu is awake." Issei shouted.

"Gasper... come here." Natsu said with a seductive voice.

"Ummm, what's going on." Issei said.

"I don't know, lets watch and see." Kiba said.

Letting gaspers instincts take over, gasper walked over to Natsu.

"Undo the spell." Natsu whispered in his ear.

"Bu-t- rias said not to do anything to -I-t." Gasper said with a huge blush on his face.

"Do you really want to disobey me?" He whispered.

"No!" gasper said as he undone rias's spell.

"Thank you." Natsu said as he kissed gasper on the lips.

"I feel really strange..." Gasper said as his body then began to change.

"Natsu just kissed gasper the fuck!" Issei screamed.

Gasper's chest started to get bigger, and he got slimmer.

"Gasper is now a girl, my girl." Natsu said with a deep husky voice, pulling gasper towards him.

"Igneel!"

"Igneel!"

"Yes, what?" Igneel said as he woke up from a nap.

"Natsu just turned gasper into a girl!" Issei and kiba shouted.

 **"It seems like this is getting out of hand, call Sirzechs!" Igneel said.**

 **'Natsu, why did you have to be so fucking strong' Igneel thought.**

 **"Issei, Kiba, use you full power to subdue Natsu." Igneel ordered.**

 **RED DRAGON EMPEROR SCALE MAIL**

 **SUMMON- DEMON SWORDS**

"Gasper, let me handle this." Natsu said as he kissed her cheek, moving her out the way.

"You guys made the biggest mistake." Natsu said as he summoned both Igneel and acnologia.

"Sike, you got me fucked up, I'm not doing this shit." issei said as he de-activated his sacred gears.

"Issei, what are you doing?" Kiba said worriedly.

"Use your brain! He just summoned 2 fucking sacred gears!" Issei screamed.

"True, your right." Kiba said as his swords disappeared.

"Join my side, you can have every women you could think of." Being the pervert issei is, he joined natsu's side instantly.

"What about you kiba?" Natsu questioned.

"Sure but I'm fine with not having any women." Kiba said.

"Great! Now lets hunt down those females." Natsu laughed.

"It can be called HAREMS KINGS and that gay guy, Kiba." issei said as he laughed.

"Shut up! I'm not gay I'd just rather train then go out and flirt." Kiba said with a blush, embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, now lets get those females!" Issei shouted.

"I'm coming for you ri-..." Natsu said as he got hit in the neck with a magical beam, knocking him unconscious.

"Who the fu-" Issei shouted but hushed down when he saw the ice queen Grayfia walk in.

"I mean... thank you for doing that, Grayfia." Issei said nervously, but on the inside he was like:

'You bitch! I could of been a harem king.'

"What going on?" Grayfia said.

"Natsu is in dragon slayer mating season it seems, and he kinda turned gasper into a girl." Kiba answered.

"Mating season?" Grayfia said with wide eyes and a blush.

"Yes, he has the urge to mate with mostly every female he sees, if he doesn't, he goes on a mating spree." Kiba said.

"If he doesn't mate for these couple of weeks, he will get a huge power up." Kiba said.

"Also, he is letting of this scent that attracts quite the amount of females."

"Has he mated with anyone yet?" Grayfia said as she stared into kiba's soul.

"No, but like I said before, he kissed & turned gasper into a female." Said Kiba.

"Hmmm, he was letting off a magic power level that would cripple a high devil demon, it intrigued Michael & Gabriel so we will be seeing them tomorrow with Natsu for a interrogation." Explained Grayfia.

"Yes, miss." Kiba said.

"Let bring his to Sirzechs." Grayfia ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Issei and Kiba said.

"Grayfia, I'm coming for you..." Natsu mumbled in his sleep.

 **END OF CHAPTER GUYS, DEVIL OF DXD CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP IN A DAY OR 2, THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS AND FAVS.**


End file.
